


Uncanny

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daryl Dixon fanfiction, Other, Walking Dead Fanfiction, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Imagine when Negan arrives at Alexandria, you are right beside Rick and Negan notices a resemblance between you and Daryl. Putting you side by side he realizes that you are brother and sister.





	1. Part One

Hearing that your older brother had been taken by a man who had just finished beating two of your friends to death had been heartbreaking. You almost felt like you couldn’t breathe. Rick tried to comfort you but he was feeling so guilty, he was careful around you.

 

            “What are we gonna do?” you blubbered, tears streaming down your cheeks, “Already lost one brother I can’t lose another! He’s all I’ve got!”

 

            “Y/N we’ll get him back,” Rick said, stroking your hair, “Negan’s not gonna kill him.”

 

            “Oh well shit that makes me feel better!” you shouted, “He’s not gonna kill my brother but god only knows what he _is_ gonna do to my brother!”

 

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Rick said, “I screwed it up I know. But I’m gonna make it right again. I promise you that, Y/N.”

 

            “How?!” you screamed, “We’re outnumbered, he’s made it clear that he’s willing to cross every line to get what he wants. He killed our friends in cold blood and took my brother. How the fuck can we make this right?! We are completely powerless!”

 

            Rick hung his head, “I know. But we’ll make our way back to the top eventually.”

 

            “Eventually?” you said, “Eventually isn’t good enough, Rick. I need my brother back here safe and sound. I can’t rest easy until I know he’s okay.”

 

            “Well it just can’t be like that right now!” Rick exclaimed, “I’m not in charge anymore, Y/N!”

 

            “Believe me, you’ve made that perfectly clear,” you hissed, “Just leave me alone, Rick. I don’t wanna be comforted I just wanna be angry for a while alright?!”

 

            “Sure,” Rick muttered. As he turned to leave, he opened his mouth but closed it before saying another word and he hurried out of the room, leaving you to sob uncontrollably until your body ached.

 

            Despite Rick’s attempt at reassuring you, you spent the next three days crying and praying for Daryl’s safety even though you weren’t one to pray. It was out of desperation.

 

            On the third day, you finally rejoined the group, cleaning up and stepping out of the house. Rick offered you a smile and patted your back, “Good to have you back, Y/N. But sounds like trouble at the gates.”

 

            “What do you mean trouble?” you said.

 

            “Maybe you should get back into the house,” Rick said, “I’ll take care of it.”

 

            “What the hell are you talking about?” you snapped, “Is Negan here? If he’s here I wanna see him!”

 

            “Y/N I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Rick said, “We don’t wanna piss him off. Right?”

 

            You took a deep breath, closing your eyes and silently counting to ten. You were furious and wanted your brother back more than anything else in the world but Rick was right. As much as you hated to admit that given your current feelings on the situation, he was right. If you all wanted to avoid another brutal murder, you had to maintain your composure and play nice with Negan.

 

            “Alright,” you spoke in a whisper, “I won’t say anything. Just let me see the guy. Can I do that?”

 

            “Fine, you can come with me,” Rick said. Before you could follow him, he pointed his finger at you, “But not a word, okay? Because you tend to come off…aggressive. Comes with being a Dixon I suppose.”

 

            “Cute,” you grumbled. You shoved past Rick impatiently to get to the gate but Rick immediately pulled you back, keeping you as hidden behind him as he could while opening up the gate for Negan. Rick was the first to see Daryl standing there with Negan’s men, covered in sweat, dirt, and his own blood along with a fresh black eye along with grimy sweats and old sneakers.

 

            “Shit,” Rick whispered, squeezing your arm, “Y/N, you should really go.”

 

            “I’m not going,” you shot back, trying to get a peek at Negan and his men over Rick’s shoulder, “What is it you don’t want me to see?”

 

            “Nothing, just go,” Rick said. As Negan walked through the gates, his men following behind, you gasped at the sight of your brother looking broken and defeated.

 

            “Daryl,” you squeaked, covering your mouth to keep more squeals and whimpers from escaping your lips. Negan leaned over to see where the noises were coming from and he smirked.

 

            “What a cute little thing,” Negan said with a chuckle, “You look damn familiar though.”

 

            “Gee, I wonder why,” you retorted.

 

            “Y/N!” Rick snarled, lightly smacking you on the arm, “What did I say?”

 

            “No, no, Rick,” Negan said, “No need. What’s your name?”

 

            “Y/N.”

 

            Negan looked back at Daryl, his finger trailing back and forth between the two of you. He burst out laughing for a long time while his men ventured deeper into Alexandria to start taking everything they could get their hands on.

 

            “Holy shit!” Negan exclaimed, “You two are related aren’t you?! Come on, don’t you lie to me now.”

 

            “Yeah, we’re related,” you said, crossing your arms, “Daryl’s my older brother.”

 

            “Well shit!” Negan laughed, throwing his head back, “The resemblance is uncanny! Ain’t this a real kick in the crotch? Unfortunately, your brother is the help so you don’t talk to him and neither you nor Rick will have to cut anything off him.”

 

            “You fucking-”

 

            “Y/N goddammit!” Rick yanked you back to interrupt you, “That’s enough!”

 

            “No!” you screamed.

 

            “Hey, instead of rantin’ and ravin’ you could join your brother,” Negan said. You were no fool. You knew that if you went with Negan and Daryl today, he would offer the same treatment he was giving Daryl right now.

 

            “No, we don’t want that,” Rick said, grabbing your shoulders, “Right, Y/N? Right?”

 

            You stared at your brother, tears welling up in your eyes as Daryl shook his head slightly enough so that Negan’s men wouldn’t notice but just enough that you knew what he was trying to say. But you didn’t care. Daryl was alone and he wasn’t safe.

 

            “Yeah,” you said, pushing yourself away from Rick and stepping forward, your shoulders back and your chin up, “I’ll go with you. Fuck it, what else have I got to lose?”

 

            Negan snickered as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, passing his bat to Rick while he led you away, “Everything, Y/N. Everything.”

 

            After all the houses were torn apart and Negan’s men finished taking all of your guns, it was time for you to leave with him. Daryl wanted desperately to stop you from making this decision but he couldn’t say a damn word. And Rick was so stunned he couldn’t even speak to you. It wasn’t until Negan was about to leave when Rick stepped in front of him.

 

            “I was hoping you’d let Daryl stay,” he said, “And that Y/N wouldn’t have to go with you.”

 

            “Not a chance,” Negan replied, “Y/N made her choice, didn’t she? Loyal to her family it looks like. I ain’t gonna stop her from doing that. Unless Daryl wants to plead their case.”

 

            You weren’t sure if this was breaking any rules but you grabbed Daryl’s hand as he looked down at the ground. It was clear to everyone where Daryl wanted to be but it was also clear that he would never beg. It wouldn’t have made a difference anyway. Would Negan have even agreed to give up Daryl? Or was it just some test that Daryl could easily fail?

 

            “Well, that settles it then, don’t it?” Negan said, “Let’s get outta here!”

 

            Daryl led you over to one of the trucks and helped lift you up into the back after he’d climbed in. Negan came towards the back of the truck and he paused. Staring at the two of you, he placed his hands on his hips and started laughing again.

 

            “What’s so funny?” you snapped. Daryl jabbed your ribs with his knuckles but that wouldn’t stop you. You wouldn’t go out without a fight. Daryl should’ve known that by now.

 

            “It’s just…resemblance is damn uncanny,” Negan said, “How much is loyalty worth to you, Y/N? Because I just don’t think you understand what the fuck you’ve signed up for.”

 

            “I don’t care,” you said, “I’m not leaving my brother.”

 

            Negan shrugged, “Suit yourself, darlin’.”

 

            The trucks started up and drove away from Alexandria. Daryl was quiet, staring at Rick as he got smaller and smaller until he disappeared from view completely. Once they’d been driving for a while, Daryl broke the silence.

 

            “You should’ve stayed,” Daryl remarked.

 

            “I couldn’t stay there knowing you weren’t,” you said, “I’ll go back when you can come with me.”

 

            “It was stupid what you did,” Daryl said, “Negan finds your smartass comments funny now but they ain’t gonna be funny pretty soon. I don’t want him killin’ you because you’re stubborn.”

 

            “I can’t help it,” you said. You rested your head on his shoulder, “You’re all I’ve got, Daryl.”

 

            “I know,” Daryl sighed.

 

            Daryl patted your head and something about that innocent, lighthearted gesture made you feel a little better. You found yourself smiling a little, “Everything will be okay, big brother.”


	2. Uncanny Part Two: My Turn to Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your big brother has always rescued you and protected you. Now it's time you return the favor

            The ride back to the sanctuary was more agonizing than you had anticipated. All you’d been thinking about up to this point was that you needed to be by your brother’s side. Now that you were, what you had done was starting to sink in. What would Negan even do with you? Seeing the cuts and bruises and the black eye on Daryl made it even more terrifying.

 

            You’d done your very best to memorize the way from Alexandria to the sanctuary but you doubted that you would ever remember it all. The looks Daryl gave you out of the corner of your eye made it obvious that he didn’t approve and he would’ve spoken up but he couldn’t, not now. You were surrounded by Negan’s men and Daryl wasn’t going to risk getting himself or you hurt by talking to you. But you knew the moment you were alone, you were gonna hear a mouthful.

 

            You drove for several miles before arrive at what looked like an abandoned factory. But it felt more like a prison as the truck drove through the gates and they were slammed shut and locked. Daryl placed his hand on your leg to keep you from getting up as Negan’s men hopped out of the truck.

 

            Negan came around the back of the truck with Dwight, his right hand man, right beside him. He rested his bat on his shoulder with a playful smirk, “Welcome to The Sanctuary, darlin’. You like?”

 

            You leaned outside the back of the truck, watching some of Negan’s other prisoners off to the side wrangling some walkers, “You want me to be honest with you?”

 

            Negan burst into laughter, throwing his head back, “Got quite a mouth on you, girl. Dwight, take Daryl back to his cage, I’ve got some things to discuss with Y/N here. Come on out you two.”

 

            Daryl climbed out of the truck and Dwight grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt, dragging him into the building before he could turn and help you out of the truck like he normally would have.

 

            You reluctantly climbed out of the truck and followed Negan, who didn’t say another word to you as he walked ahead of you. He led you inside, passing by the grungy hallways with some music faintly playing over the speakers. The two of you eventually reached the nicer parts that had bedrooms instead of disgusting, stuffy cages.

 

            “Right in here,” Negan said, stopping at the end of the hall, opening up the double doors to what you assumed to be the master bedroom, Negan’s bedroom. You took a step into the room and froze as Negan shut the doors and set his bat down against the wall.

 

            “What’re you gonna do?” you murmured.

 

            “Oh, don’t worry,” Negan said, “Not what you’re thinking, Y/N. Take a seat right over there. I just wanna talk, that’s all.”

 

            You sighed in relief as you sat down in one of the plush, leather chairs, sinking into your seat as Negan circled around you for a while. You grimaced, “Well then talk.”

 

            “Got a fire in you,” Negan chuckled, the chair crinkling underneath him as he sat down. He leaned his bat against the side of his chair and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, “Got a lot of balls, comin’ here willingly just for your brother.”

 

            “I’d do anything for my brother,” you said, “And I wanna make sure nothing bad happens to him.”

 

            “Well, he did already try to escape,” Negan replied, “So, he’s on some pretty goddamn thin ice as it is.”

 

            “Fine,” you said, “What’s it gonna take to keep my brother out of harm’s way?”

 

            Negan’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, “What’re you offering?”

 

            “I can only imagine what you have in mind,” you muttered, “So, why don’t you just spit it out so you can stop killing me with the suspense?”

 

            “Well, I wouldn’t go and hurt a member of my family.”

 

            “So, I have to play housewife to keep my brother safe?”

 

            “Play?” Negan laughed, “Marriage a big game to you?”

 

            “No, but seems like it is to you,” you countered, “How many women have you played this little game with?”

 

            “Well, there’s a few others,” Negan said, “Why limit myself to just one wife?”

 

            You mocked his laughter, “Yeah, why do that when you can manipulate people and turn it into a big game? So, I agree to ‘marry’ you and Daryl is safe?”

 

            “Yep, you marry me, Daryl’s safe,” Negan said.

 

            “One condition,” you said, “I wanna see him. Right now. I wanna talk to him. And then I’ll do whatever the hell you want.”

 

            “Ya know what, I’d normally say no to that but what the hell,” Negan said, “I’ll have my man, Dwight take you to him. Then we’ll clean you up real nice, Y/N.”

 

            The grungy hallways Dwight led you through gave you the chills. You could hear a few people behind each door you passed by crying while some just cursed and shouted. They were difficult to hear over the agonizing and irritating song blasting over the speakers. You were never going to get that one out of your head.

 

            “I don’t know how you can live with yourself,” you remarked, “Knowing you’re torturing people like this.”

 

            “Hey, I’d be careful if I was you,” Dwight argued, “You’re on Negan’s good side for right now but that can change really fucking quick, girl.”

 

            “Same goes for you,” you retorted, “So, just shut up and let me see my brother, alright?”

 

            Dwight snarled under his breath as he stopped in front of one of the doors, pulling his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and pulled it open with a slight grunt. Daryl was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, peeking at the two of you through his thin hairs hanging in front of his eyes.

 

            “Y/N,” he said, “What’s goin’ on?”

 

            “Give us a minute, Dwight,” you said. Dwight narrowed his eyes at you, folding his arms across his chest. You rolled your eyes and scoffed, “I’m not gonna take Daryl and run with you standing right here, Dwight. I have no weapons and you’ve got lots of them. I’m not that stupid. Just give us a little privacy.”

 

            “Fine,” Dwight snapped. He backed away from the door but you knew he was still close enough to be able to hear everything you said to Daryl.

 

            “You look like shit,” you said to Daryl, lowering to your knees in front of him, “What have they done to you?”

 

            “Nothin’ I can’t handle,” Daryl mumbled, “What’d that asshole do to _you_ , Y/N?”

 

            “We made a deal,” you explained, “He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”

 

            “I ain’t bowin’ down to him,” Daryl snapped.

 

            “You don’t have to,” you shot back, “I’m gonna...marry the guy and he said he wouldn’t hurt you again.”

 

            “Y/N!” Daryl hissed, “Why the fuck would you make a deal like that?!”

 

            “Because I’d do anything to keep you from getting hurt again,” you said. You reached out and gently ran your finger along Daryl’s black eye, “You know how hard it is to see you like this?”

 

            “Ain’t much different than it used to be,” Daryl said, “I’m used to it, Y/N. You know that.”

 

            “Don’t make this about Dad,” you whimpered, “Alright? That’s over now. Now, it’s my turn to protect you, Daryl. And under these circumstances, this is the only way I can.”

 

            Tears ran down your cheeks and Daryl’s body loosened, letting out a heavy sigh, “I don’t like this, Y/N. You don’t need to protect me. I can handle whatever he’s gonna throw at me.”

 

            “I know you’re never gonna accept my help,” you said, “But I’m giving it to you anyway. I never wanna see these bruises all over you again, Daryl. It was hard enough when we were kids.”

 

            “I can’t stop you,” Daryl muttered, shrugging his shoulders, “Just…be careful. This guy, making a deal like this with him ain’t that simple. I don’t need you gettin’ hurt to protect me.”

 

            “Don’t worry about me,” you said, kissing his cheek, “I’ll be just fine. I’ve gotta get back now. I’ll try to visit you again soon.”

 

            Daryl nodded as Dwight stomped back into the room, “Alright, wrap it up, Y/N. We’ve gotta go get you cleaned up.”

 

            “I know,” you snapped as you stood back up, waving good-bye to your big brother as Dwight led you out of the room. Daryl gave you a slight nod but he didn’t offer much more than that, lowering his head once more as Dwight slammed and locked the door behind you. Of course you were terrified of the deal you’d made and maybe it was for nothing, maybe Negan would just do whatever he wanted and he’d just tricked you into this. But Daryl had been protecting you since the day you were born and now he needed you to do the same for him.

 

            You were given a bath, some fresh, clean clothes and a pair of heels that were extremely impractical for the world you were living in and you had nearly forgotten how to walk in them. They’d even gone as far as having you shave your legs which felt so strange now. You weren’t used to looking so normal.

 

            Negan had at least five other wives, one of them being Dwight’s wife, Sherry. The other women were pretty friendly except for Amber who looked nervous all the time but Sherry was particularly warm to you, probably because she’d made the same deal as you had.

 

            “It’s a sweet thing you did for your brother,” Sherry said, “You shouldn’t have to do this though.”

 

            “I know,” you replied, “But whatever I have to do to keep my brother safe, I’ll do it. I don’t care what happens to me.”

 

            “You should care,” Amber piped in, “You should get out while you can.”

 

            Sherry nudged Amber hard in the ribs with her elbow as Negan entered the room. He grinned at each woman in the room, “My doting wives! Good to see you all in such high spirits. And you, Y/N, you clean up real nice.”

 

            “Thank you, I live for your approval,” you grumbled.

 

            “Y/N!” Sherry snapped, slapping your arm, “What’re you thinking talking like that?”

 

            Negan held up his hand, “It’s all good, Sherry. I did say she had a fire in her. And I like it. Y/N, a word.”

 

            You followed Negan out of the room and pressed your back against the wall while he stood there in the middle of the hallway staring at you. He shook his head slightly, “I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do, Y/N.”

 

            “It’s just, um, well, um, ya see, I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in such a long time,” you said, “And, I just think our ‘wedding night’ would mean a hell of a lot more if I was more energetic.”

 

            “That’s some good thinkin’, Y/N,” Negan said, “When you’re ready, it’s gonna be worth the wait.”

 

            Negan sauntered off and you hurried back into the room with Sherry. Your heart sank to your stomach as you collapsed on the sofa. Your stomach was doing flips. The sofa shifted beside you as Sherry sat down.

 

            “You can back out,” Sherry said, “Now would be a good time to do it.”

 

            “I can’t,” you said, “If I back out, he’ll hurt my brother in spite of me.”

 

            “Well, you can’t stall for long,” Sherry mumbled, “Negan always gets what he wants.”

 

            Days passed by so slowly. Negan was surprisingly understanding every single time you denied him. It was probably because he had five other wives to sleep with instead of you. But as Sherry said, you couldn’t stall forever. You had run out of excuses and you finally gave in. It felt like you’d sold your soul and you hated yourself for it.

 

            “You definitely were worth the wait,” Negan said, pressing his hands down on your hips so you couldn’t move from your position on top of him, “Love that fire ya got in you.”

 

            You squirmed under Negan’s grip, “Thanks.”

 

            The trucks that had left for Hilltop were coming back now and Negan released his grip on you, allowing you to roll off of him and get your clothes back on, “Looks like I’ve gotta get out there and see what Gregory’s got for me today.”

 

            “Take your time,” you said, your hands shaking so much you couldn’t button up your dress, “Think I’ll just hang out with the girls for a while so you can do your thing.”

 

            “Don’t you wanna come with me?” Negan said, “Give ya a chance to see your brother outside.”

 

            “True,” you murmured. You hadn’t seen Daryl since the day you arrived and your heart ached at the realization that you’d been separated this long. You had to know if Negan was keeping his promise and Daryl was safe, “Guess I’ll go out there with you.”

 

            Negan wrapped his arm around your waist and took you outside with him as his men were opening up the back of the truck with boxes full of food, weapons, medicine, and things that you knew Negan didn’t need.

 

            “You can go see your brother real quick while I deal with this,” Negan said. He glanced over your shoulder and then grabbed your face, smashing his lips against yours. You hadn’t really pushed him away or resisted before so you weren’t sure how he’d react if you did so you kissed him back. He patted your hip and the two of you parted ways. You approached the fence while Negan supervised his boys.

 

            “Y/N,” Daryl grunted, grasping onto the fence tightly, “You alright? He hurt you?”

 

            “No,” you replied, “Everything I’ve done has been my own choice, okay? I’m okay. What about you?”

 

            “I’m fine,” he said, “Negan’s holding up his end of the bargain I guess. I hate this, Y/N.”

 

            “I know you do,” you said. You opened your mouth to continue but were interrupted by rapid gunfire and shouting and commotion coming from the truck. You stayed by the fence with Daryl as another familiar face emerged from the truck, “Carl? What the hell is Carl doing?”

 

            “You should go,” Daryl said, jumping back to avoid a walker’s bony hands gripping onto him. A part of you wanted to run to Carl’s side and fight with him but you also needed Daryl with you before you made a risky move like that. Besides, Dwight took Carl down rather quickly.

 

            With Carl around, Negan was distracted for the rest of the afternoon. You spent that time with Sherry, who was unusually quiet. She was pouring herself a drink when you finally spoke up, “Is everything okay?”

 

            “Everything is just fine,” Sherry replied, throwing back her drink, groaning as the drink warmed her body, “Negan’s gonna take Carl home soon. You need to get out of here once he’s gone.”

 

            “Excuse me?”

 

            “I’m gonna get Daryl out too.”

 

            “How do you plan on doing that?”

 

            “Just trust me.”

 

            “Why now?” you asked, “What made you do this now?”

 

            “I can’t let you do this to yourself anymore,” Sherry said, “Just wait until Negan leaves and then wait outside, where we keep the bikes. Can you do that for me?”

 

            You nodded, “What about Dwight?”

 

            “I’ll handle that,” Sherry spoke almost absentmindedly as she rushed out of the room. You went over to the window as Negan and Carl got into the truck and Daryl was approaching Negan’s side. You couldn’t hear what was being said but whatever Daryl said, it made Dwight drag him away while Negan flipped him off and Carl drove off.

 

            Following Sherry’s instructions, you ran outside, waiting by the motorcycles. What would you say if one of Negan’s boys came out and saw you just standing there? You had to look like you were doing something or it would look suspicious. You searched frantically for a rag or a tool of some sort to look like you were cleaning something or fixing something. You were still looking around when a door slammed open.

 

            “I was just um, looking for the uh…” you stuttered, dusting some dirt off one of the bikes. You looked up at the person who came outside only to find Daryl coming outside, having switched his sweatpants for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel and a baseball cap. You froze, “Daryl.”

 

            “Y/N,” Daryl whispered. He ran down the concrete steps and threw his arms around you, squeezing you tightly against him, “You know who left me that note?”

 

            Sherry’s sudden change in attitude was too strange and you didn’t want to give her away. Whatever Sherry was planning to do, there was no need to alter them, “I don’t know. I uh, I got a note too. Someone was looking out for us I guess.”

 

            Daryl held up a key to one of the bikes and he grabbed you by the arm, “C’mon, let’s get the fuck out of here. Get you out of these ridiculous clothes.”

 

            You nodded eagerly as you kicked the heels off your feet. You’d rather be barefoot than trying to balance on shoes you weren’t used to anymore, “Right, let’s go.”

 

            “Hey,” Daryl said, grabbing you by the shoulder, “You sure you’re alright? Nothin’ happened?”

 

            You smiled, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

            “Smartass,” Daryl grunted. As he hurried towards the bike, Fat Joey came out from behind one of the trucks eating a sandwich. He flinched at the sight of the two of you, dropping his food and holding his hands up in surrender. Before you knew it, Daryl was beating the poor guy with a metal pipe, splattering blood all over himself and the truck, leaving behind a pool of blood. You hadn’t seen Daryl in such a fit of rage in a long time and it was a frightening sight. But you stayed quiet as Daryl threw the pipe down on the ground, taking the gun Fat Joey had on his belt.

 

            “Now we can go,” Daryl muttered, tugging on your arm.

 

            “Hey,” you said. Daryl was fidgeting, already halfway on the bike starting it up, “Daryl, everything will be okay now. You believe me?”

 

            Daryl didn’t say anything, just another small nod, patting the spot behind him. You knew better than to push him as he was moments away from a breakdown and he was trying to keep it together for your sake. In time, you’d be able to tell him everything that happened but for now, he was already upset and had been through so much. You couldn’t pile more on top of that. The important thing was you and your brother were reunited and getting the hell away from this place.


End file.
